


So Close

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Lau, Fluff, Funny, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Lau - Freeform, Lau thinks he has a chance lmao, M/M, Romance, Undertaker, ciel - Freeform, doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Oh how Lau wanted to be close to him..





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnyisanactualrayofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Finnyisanactualrayofsunshine).



"You're a handsome boy, Earl Phantomhive." Lau smiled, reaching up to brush the soft navy locks. "Never have I seen anyone like you..You're like a young fallow deer; you're very elegant, with the most gorgeous eyes-er, eye-who's color is reminisce of sapphires, and not even they can sparkle as much as yours. You're truly an angel.." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, feeling his heart flutter. He always wanted to be this close to him, and to hold him.

 

"Lau."

 

"Yes?" 

"Stop trying to smooth-talk that doll; you're creeping me out." Undertaker grimaced, placing the tea tray on the table. "When you asked to have a custom porcelain doll of Ciel, I thought it was to have someone to keep you company when he leaves you alone."

 

"Technically, he does keep me company." Lau smiled, stroking the doll's head. "And it's a chance for me to practice, isn't it?"

 

"Goodness gracious." Undertaker shook his head at him. "If you think you have a chance with him then I suggest laying off of whatever's in that pipe."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine who really likes Ciel and Lau. Hey, Finnyisnactualrayofsunshine, if you got any more requests or ideas, let me know!


End file.
